This invention relates to hair curling appliances, and, more particularly, to hair curling appliances including a heating element comprising a heating wire wound around an inner core. Even more particularly, this invention relates to battery operated, hand-held hair curling appliances.
Attention is directed to Planel U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,876 and D'Elia, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,000 which disclose hair curling appliances with a heating element including a heating wire wound around an inner core.
Attention is also directed to a battery operated hair curling appliance sold by the Wahl Clipper Corp. including a heating element which fixedly extends from a handle assembly and which includes a coiled aluminum heating wire wrapped in plastic film and located inside a hollow metal cylindrical tube.